1D at JKHS
by FlameLycan
Summary: Homework and Heartbreak. Detentions and Dates. When 8N suddenly has 5 new class mates in a twisted turn of events, so does the Retard Gang. What could possible happen next? Only one thing's for sure...food fight!   Rated T for Typical Teenage Language


_a/n I wrote this story for my friends about what would happen if One Direction ever came to our school. I hope that this story turns out well and I end up posting lots of chapters. Anyway this is is chapter 1 and I hope whoever reads this does enjoy it. Anonymous reviews are allowed so no excuses for not reviewing :) Just press the review button at the bottom of the page and type in your comment (I don't mind if you just put great or whatever but please no bad reviews) Oh and for any Dodos out there, P.O.V means point of view :P_

_P.S This chapter isn't that good I know but it will get a lot better but I felt the need to explain about the gang and school and stuff :) Read, Enjoy, Review :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: Homework and Heartbreak. Detentions and Dates. When 8N suddenly has 5 new class mates in a twisted turn of events, so does the Retard Gang. What could possible happen next? Only one thing's for sure...food fight! (Rated T for Typical Teenage language)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>1D at JKHS<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Wednesday - Sophie's P.O.V **

Today started off normal again I guess, boring lessons and all that. First I had Science, a break and then English.

First maybe I should say a bit about the gang. There are 7 of us which make up our gang and they are; Alisha, Lauren, Chloe, Abbey, Kia, Amy and Myself. We call our self the 'retard gang' because basically we mess around a lot and cause misery to others by being so annoying. Most days we get kicked out the canteen by generally being to annoying or loud. Saying all this may make us sound like 'trouble makers' but we're not really (well sometimes we are I guess) and are just trying not to take stuff too seriously.

Generally we all get along well but that's not always the case which is not really surprising seeing as we are all totally different. Alisha comes from Nepal and only just came to this school at the beginning of this year but she can speak really good English. Lauren used to go to my primary school but left about year 4 so it's good to see her again but she doesn't really speak much. Chloe is a typical teenage girl, fancies one boy after another but that's no problem. Abbey is a bit crazy at times, likes to talk about anything and tries to keep people happy. Kia is probably one of the most sensible out of the retard gang although she does like to mess around with everyone else. Amy is the craziest out of all of us and is constantly messing around and/or annoying a random stranger by waving in their face. Me? Well I am the boffin of the group and normally fix any in-group arguments before it gets out of hand not to mention I also have some odd interests such as dinosaurs, pranking people and serial killers…...

Anyways, we are all in the tutor group 8N with a load of stupid boys and some other girls who are quite popular (unlike us) and are in their own gang. Lessons are normally boring; we are all in different sets than each other for most stuff. We have five lessons a day going: Tutor, Lesson, Break, Lesson, Break, Lesson, Lunch, Tutor, Lesson and Lesson.

Yep. Well that's that for the introductions I guess.

Back to the main story of today…

After lesson 2 (English) I headed straight to our table in the canteen where the others had already gathered and Kia, Amy, Abbey, Alisha, Lauren were sitting on the seats whilst Chloe stood at the side of the table. I joined Chloe in standing and noticed the silence at the table so I said "So then….anything interesting happening?"

Alisha pointed to the other end of the Canteen where some official looking men were gathered by the cash machine.

"And your point is what exactly?" I asked because visitors quite often came to the school.

"People like that are all around the school, the corridor by the hall has been blocked off, hall door windows have been blocked out and the doors have been chained and padlocked." Kia said.

"And?" I said, still puzzled as to why this was important.

"Something is happening that we don't know about!" Kia replied a bit irritated for not knowing.

"Maybe they're practising for a Zombie Apocalypse." Abbey suggested.

"Or a Nuclear Bomb is being kept a secret in the hall." Said Amy

"A Zombie Apocalypse!"

"A Nuclear Bomb!"

"Zombies!"

"Bomb!"

"Zombies!"

"Bomb!"

And that was when the fire bell went, quickly cutting off the ridiculous argument before I had to.

Saved by the bell…how cliché…


End file.
